Before the war began
by crazy-ghost-girl
Summary: captain Toshiro Hitsugaya has been set a mission of epic preportions- he's been sent back in time with 8 others in an attempt to make the future a better place, better summary inside! this is my long term story!
1. Chapter 1

Before the War Began:

**Summary: **Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, youngest Soul Reaper to become captain and achieve Bankai, proclaimed 'child prodigy', has been sent on a mission of epic proportions: He's been sent back in time! He, along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Kenpatchi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, have been sent back to 1 week before the war started (when the ryoka, Ichigo and friends, invade the soul society) to prove that what they say is true and that Aizen (as well as his subordinates) are traitors and are the ones to blame, and stop a pointless war from hurting and killing those they love. Only one problem- their destination! They landed in the time 1 year before the first major hollowification attacks (1 year before the visards become visards). Now they have a chance to stop this ridiculous war before anyone even realizes it is happening. Who ever said that it was going to be easy? Starts roughly 1 year after the defeat of Aizen. Paradox! Hints of HitsuKarin and IchiRukia, maybe some others...

_Italics- a zanpakuto inside an inner world._

_**Bold italics- a shinigami speaking to a zanpakuto inside ones inner world.**_

Line break: !~?~!

**Story start/ end: ****!~?~!**

**!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~**

_**Soul society, 1 year after the Winter War:**_

**(Shiro-chans pov): **

Winter was rolling into the soul society yet again. Except this winter held special meaning to the Shinigami, it marked the 1 year anniversary of Aizen's defeat. To many this meant parties, celebrations and lots of Sake, well everyone except the 10 captains of the Gotei 13.

The meeting hall was quiet, just how I preferred it. The Head Captains beginning of meeting speech, which I could have sworn it put at least half the captains to sleep (or at least a stupor), was ending. He was pulled from his thoughts by the slamming of his cane, a.k.a. his zanpakuto.

"Now then, the anniversary of last year's Winter War is coming up. While this is a momentous occasion and is cheering up the spirits of many Shinigami, we must accept an undeniable truth, which we still have not recovered to even half of what we were before Aizen betrayed us." Yamamoto's voice carried through the room. Grunts and murmurs of annoyance carried throughout the room, only me and Kuchiki remained silent. He banged his cane again. "Even the attendance of Shino Academy has dropped. So to help use remedy the situation, I asked Captain Kurotsuchi if he had anything, and if not, to come up with something. Captain Kurotsuchi: report!" Kurotsuchi stepped forward, his usual 'smile', if it could be called a smile, plastered on his face.

_Creeper. _I couldn't agree more with Hyorinmaru's statement. The amount of times he's tried to experiment on me, claiming that it was interesting that one as young as me could have the power level of a captain.

_**Personally, I blame you for his creepy fixation of my power: age ratio. You were the one who wanted me to get stronger after all.**_ Our connection to each other has grown stronger after that little stint with Muramasa and the zanpakuto rebellion.

_Well I didn't exactly mean Bankai. You just misinterpreted me. And I thought you could use my company or a challenge when you were living in that miserable little village. Besides it was worth it wasn't it?_

_**Shut up!**_ The sound of Mayuri's voice broke my connection to Hyorinmaru.

"Well to be perfectly honest I never fully intended to take this assignment on. That is, until I came across some old notes of mine from my first few years as a captain. The notes were on time travel. I have never actually done anything on the subject. It took a couple weeks and I've come up with some equipment and a portal to take you to the past." Everyone was staring at him like he was insane, which many including me believe he is. There is a reason very few of us search him out.

"Why the past?" Kenpatchi spoke out. You could see the vain popping in his head.

"You numbskull! If we send someone to the past, that person will effectively be able to stop this war from happening." A very familiar 'I will kill everyone' gleam appeared in Kenpatchi's eyes.

"Well then! I'm going too, with whoever you're sending. You never know, you might meet some hostiles, and I want to FIGHT!" his argument was well reasoned, for him, and it did bring up a good point. I opened my narrowed eyes.

"Head Captain, as hard as it is to say this, Kenpatchi brought up a good point. Who is going?" I say. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"We had already planned on two captains going, now since Captain Zaraki is going, as well as his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, we only need one. Since you were the one to bring the point up, you will be the second captain to go along." Well that backfired slightly. The head captain continued on with his speech, "Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai will be accompanying along with Ichigo Kurosaki." And now it has completely backfired and turned in to a nightmare.

"Captain Kenpatchi Zaraki and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, gather the above mentioned and meet in Squad 12." We nod in unison.

"Very well, Captains DISMISSED!" he slammed his cane signalling the official end of the meeting. I Flashed stepped to my office, to get Rangiku.

I opened the door to our shared office. I sighed, of course. I stared at my drunken lieutenant, who was sleeping on the sofa when she should have been doing her share of the paperwork.

"*sigh* Rangiku, I know your faking. The fact you have sake is what gave it away." She obviously heard my voice through her drunken stupor because she sat up the moment the words left my mouth.

"But captain-"she whines. I cut her off before he voice could further my now raging head ache.

"No buts, we have a mission. Gather the people on this list and have them prepped and ready, with all the information on the mission. We're meeting in squad 12." We simultaneously shudder at the mention of that place, though my shudder is kept to my inner world. She became serious at once. All traces of her drunkenness disappeared.

"On it captain!" it makes me wonder whether she was drunk at all.

Mayuri's office was as dark and disturbing as it usually was, as he led us to the room with his crazy time travel machine. All the other captains and lieutenants had gathered for some final words and last minute preparations. Mayuri handed out bracelets to those not in the team.

"The bracelets are to make sure you remember what happens when the time stream shifts. Altering time will have an effect on the world as we know it and will alter it in significant ways. These are to make sure we remember all the events that led up to today in the original time stream and the altered time stream." His already creepy voice sounded worse as it rebounded of the walls. We entered the room which housed the machine. On the table next to the machine, were 9 bags filled with our basics, mainly a spare set of clothes and haori, 9 phones and 9 watches, I'm expecting he'll explain those. We each grabbed what was obviously ours and waited for our due explanation.

"The phones are so we can communicate with each other in the different times. They are also to alert you to when our time is 'fixed'. And by fixed, I mean not destroyed by Aizen. The watches are to keep you to date with our time and display your current place in the time stream's time. See how the two time and dates are the same now, the bottom one will change once you arrive at your destination. They are also your key to the 'Time Senkaimon' they keep anyone not a part of this mission in their own time. Are there any questions? None? Good! I don't want to have to repeat myself to those pea brain buffoons in this group!" We line up next to the machine, the 5 idiots, namely Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku, before Zaraki, with Yachiru on his shoulder, then Rukia and me. Those idiots are going to regret standing there. A yellow Senkaimon opens up on the floor. We jump into it, hoping that we would land in our designated time, 1 month before the almost execution of Rukia Kuchiki, and the faked death and betrayal of Sosuke Aizen.

_I know its cliché and all, but something is going to go horribly wrong._

_**You're not helping, it's definitely cliché but you're right something is going to go horribly wrong, and if it's what I think it is we are doomed to fail this mission.**_

_Yup._

!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~

_**Roughly 100 years ago, 1 year before the creation of the visards: **_

**(No-one's pov):**

If the head captain's drone was unbearable 100 years into the future when there was an actual reason to call the meetings, imagine what it would like to the poor captains of the times when there was nothing of significance going on, like now for example.

They were busy discussing things like their budgets and squad member exchanges, when a glowing yellow Senkaimon ripped into existence above them. They each readied a hand on their zanpakuto's in case of an enemy. This had never happened before. Either someone was brave enough or dumbs enough to open a Senkaimon right into the middle of a captains meeting. The various captains were shook from their thoughts by the gate opening and the sound of screaming. 5 people fell out, landing one on top of the other. On the bottom an orange headed kid, followed by a guy with a red pineapple for hair, then a bald guy, then a guy, possibly gay, with feathers on his eyebrows ended by a beautiful lady with rather large… assets sitting on top of them, quite comfortably too, might I add. They looked up at the gate which was now starting to spew what sounded like manacle laughter and bells.

"SCATTER, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" shouted the guy at the bottom. The 5 people pushed the 5 nearest captains to them out of the way just before a behemoth of a man landed right where thy just were, blowing up a lot of dust obscuring the captains vision of the last two people as they landed. One of the figures, decidedly male in origin, calmly looked around at his comrades and the other people in the room. He proceeded to pull a phone from his sleeve and call a random number. The dust still hadn't settled yet and was still obscuring our view of the 3 newest arrivals.

"Mayuri, we've hit a slight snag." His voice carried in the room,

"Ahh, ahh hum, yup. Simple you miscalculated and sent us 100 years give or take, instead of 2, and it landed us in the middle of a full captains meeting." He pulled the phone away from his ear as yelling could be heard through it.

"I truly don't care, you were bound to make a mistake at some point. Shut up! We'll make do with what we've got, and not one of us was killed in the passage and none of us have been killed yet! Good bye. Urge creepy bastard!" he closed the phone and resumed staring at the people who had scattered. They began to slowly pick themselves, and the people they pushed, up. The silence was broken by Captain Shinji Hirako and Captain Kisuke Uruhara, asking the question that was on everyone's mind, in the bluntest way possible.

"Who the hell are you?"

**!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~**

**Pairings: **to be finalized, suggestions welcome. I was thinking of Hitsugaya/ Hiyori your opinion on that is welcome.

**Helpful info: **I will be using the English dub for everything except the Gotei 13 and shinigami, because I prefer these versions and they're easier to type. Oh and sorry if the characters were a bit OOC I've never written a Bleach fanfic =9.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics- a zanpakuto inside an inner world._

_**Bold italics- a shinigami speaking to a zanpakuto inside ones inner world.**_

Line break: !~?~!~?~

**Story start/ end: ****!~?~!~?**

**!~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~**

_**100 years before Winter War:**_

**(Someone from that time, 3****rd**** person, person who's observing but isn't really there- pov): **

The dust finally settled giving us a better view of the new arrivals. To say that we were shock to see 2 people wearing haori's, and one of them a child as well, would be an understatement. We all stood there starring at them with our mouths hanging open. We began muttering to each other, wandering who these intruders are. All except the head captain.

"SILENCE! You are respectable captains of the Gotei 13, have some pride!" the group in the middle not wearing Haori's rolled their eye, while a young girl appeared on the behemoths shoulder and giggled. We jumped in surprise, since none of us had even realised she was there.

"Old Beardy never changes! Right Kenny." She started giggling until 'Kenny' shoved a lollipop into her mouth.

"As Captain Hirako and Captain Urahara pointed out, we don't know who you are so I ask: Who are you? Why are you here?"

The youngest stepped forward allowing us to get a better view of him. He looked about 10, maybe 11, with cold aquamarine eyes betraying no emotion, his snow white hair defying gravity bar a few strands on his neck and covering part of his left eye. When his spoke his voice displayed a sense of maturity most his age shouldn't and didn't have.

"Head captain Yamamoto. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 in my group's time. We come from a time where a betrayal has caused a war that crippled the Soul society and left it with less than half of what we once were. We are from around about 100 years into your future, 100 into our past. While we over shot a target year by 98 years, we arrived in a time where we can alter the outcome of this war." After hearing the child's speech we began muttering to each other. A betrayal? Time travel? We were having trouble believing the claims these people were putting forward. Captain Ginrei Kuchiki chose to speak up.

"Do you have any proof of this? Your claims are very hard to believe. Personally I find it hard to believe one as young as yourself I a captain, I think you're a confused child playing dress up." 'Toshiro' frowned and let out a slight growl at this.

"If you need proof other that the haori I'm wearing I'll gladly give it to you, but right now there are other things to discuss. As for evidence, you mean other than the glowing yellow Senkaimon? Hmmm… how long has Urahara been captain?" Urahara frowned wandering how that was relevant.

"How is that relevant?" he said, choosing to voice his thoughts.

"Easy. According to the records, and your own recount, 9 years after you become captain, there is an incident involving the betrayers, causing the soul society to lose 6 captains, 4 lieutenants and both of the current leaders of the Kido corps." The silence following the statement is deafening. They look at one another wandering who are the captains that will be lost. Should their claims prove true, of course.

" I've been captain for around 8 years." Toshiro motioned to the other, still unnamed, members of his group. After a minute of discussion they broke apart to face the captains.

"Thank you, that gives us 6 months to prove to you that we are indeed from another time, and 6 months to sort out the incident. We must ask you though to keep who we actually are a secret, from everyone including your lieutenants. For now at least. We will formally introduce ourselves tomorrow, we left late at night in our time and are dreadfully tired. We would be very grateful if you could spare us some rooms until tomorrow when we get everything sorted out." The head captain considered the options this Toshiro Hitsugaya brought up some good reasons for traveling back to the past and seems reliable.

"Hmm that sounds fair enough… you may stay in squad 4. You will meet here at midday tomorrow. Captain Unohana, Toshiro Hitsugaya and company, you may leave."

"Yes head captain." They replied in unison, before turning and walking out the door following Unohana. The Meeting resumed where it had left of, with some new and intriguing information to talk about.

!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~!~?~!~

_**Squad 12, Captain Kurostuchi's office, 1 year after war:**_

**(Author's pov):**

The captains crowded round the captain of squad 12 as he closed his phone.

"It seems my machine broke and sent them roughly 100 years to far into the past. They were fortunate not to go too far, yet still be at a time they can safely alter." Captain Kyoraku turned his head to the window; eyes squinted, as if trying to figure something out.

"Make that 98. Mt memories shifted slightly. I expect the same thing just happened to Jushiro, Retsu and Old-Man Yama." His words received nods from the ones he mentioned. His goofy look returned as his lieutenant walked.

"We have received word from Urahara, and through him Yoruichi and the Visards, that their memories have altered and are remembering things that they distinctly remember not happening." She reported. That done, and the fact that no other memories had shifted, signified that the meeting was over with a silent agreement to meet up next memory shift.

!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~!~?~!~

_**Squad 4, 100 years ago:**_

**(Shiro-chans pov):**

We followed Unohana through passageways that went untraveled to squad 4's barracks. One of the few advantages of the soul societies maze like passage ways, more than one way to a place and most deserted. I had lied to the captains about the time of day we had left from, but we had things to discuss away from them. Unohana decided to speak up from beside me,

"Excuse me? Toshiro, I'm sorry if this is insulting, but are you really a captain? It seems strange that one as young as yourself has achieved Bankai." Her usual calming, yet eerily creepy, smile on her face. The muttering behind us faltered for a moment. I shot an exasperated look behind me.

"That's all right Retsu, I was expecting questions like that. To be honest, I would find it strange that no-one asked me that question. If you must know, the only reason I have Bankai and am even a shinigami is my zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru's, fault. Combined with my lieutenant, the one who found me and dragged me to the academy, of course." I shoot a quick glance at Unohana. Nope, no reaction. That must mean my words had some effect.

_Really, you're still going on about that._

_**It's still your fault, not mine.**_

_You are such a child…_

_**Shut up! I am NOT a child!**_

_Yeah, because that reply made you look so mature._

_**Ignoring the dragon that never shuts up.**_ Now then for punishment. Hmmm. I'll think of one later when I have more time to be creative.

We arrived outside squad 4 in an area none of us had seen before.

"This is the quarantine area of squad 4. No-one is allowed in here except me and those I allow. Your stay here should allow you privacy and keep you secret until you choose to reveal yourselves. Have a good night; I'll bring breakfast for you tomorrow." She gave a short bow and shunpoed of, probably back to the other captains. Ichigo pushed open the door, the rest of us following. We made our way to the Healers area and sat down to discuss our next course of action. I started us of.

"Tomorrow, our most obvious action is to introduce ourselves and to prove who we are. Knowing Aizen, he's probably doing the same thing as us but instead of anything good, it will most likely be an attack." There were sounds of agreement all around and a 'un-beautiful' form Yumichika.

"But how will we prove ourselves to them?" Ikkaku asked.

"Easy. We tell them the things that only they would know, and what happens next. The only way to prove our ranks will to either spar with them or to wait for an attack…" I was cut off by the sound of the attack alarms. Then we felt the crushing spiritual pressure. Our heads turned to the direction it was coming from. Kenpatchi grinned.

It could only be one thing: Arrancars. Our chance to prove ourselves had come.

**!~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~?~ !~?~!~**

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Many cookies to all who reviewed a cookie to those who read and a lump of coal to those who didn't! BWA HA HA HA HA!


	3. Warning Notice

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Crazy_ghost-girl


End file.
